A Time For Love
by Spikeworshiper
Summary: Three Yaoi songfics. NEW! UNEXPECTED PART FOUR! Ryou X Bakura.
1. Wherever You Will Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and lyrics belong to 'The Calling'.__

* * *

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place_

It's dark and I feel cold. It's like these past few years never happened. I still feel the same way. I long to look into your eyes and see that you lie. I can always tell by your eyes. They give away your every secret. Instead, when I lift my tear-stained face and look at yours, all I see is love and pain.

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

You reach out and touch my face with your cold hand. Moving closer to me, you move your lips to meet mine. The kiss is soft and gentle, and followed by a peck on my forehead. You step back and try to talk to me again.

"You know I don't want to go," you say. I know that.

"Then don't. Stay with me," I reply.

In the past five minutes my whole world has been shattered. With every word you said it felt like I was being ripped apart.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?_

I know that there's more then just the fact that I'll die when you leave, although that plays a big part. It's that I'm worried about you. Who knows what awaits you back in Egypt? What is so better there than here? Upon your return, you'll probably die. After all, you were a thief. Is that better then being with me?

_If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

"I could come with you," I offer, though I already know the answer.

"It's too dangerous, and I don't know if it will work. After all, it's taken the pharaoh and I this long to finally think of a foolproof plan for the two of us," you tell me.

Hearing this, I can't help but wonder if you're leaving me for the pharaoh. I try to banish these thoughts from my mind, but I can't. I will, however, never tell you that.

_And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

You turn away for a minute to gather the things you need. There's not much that you need to take, so our house still looks as if nothing has happened. It looks so normal, compared to what's happening right now. When you look at me again, I see that you've been crying. I've never seen you cry. You've never let me. This small emotion is proof that it really is the end.

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

I can't take it anymore and I throw myself at you, begging you not to leave. You stroke my hair and whisper sweet reassurances in my ear.

"I will find a way to see you again. You must trust me."

How I long to be able to do that, but I can't anymore. You promised me we'd always be together, but look at us now. You plotted a way to leave behind my back. Who knows how long you've known that you'd be leaving.

I must seem selfish to the human eye, I know this. After all, Yugi is losing his love as well. But I can't concentrate on that. All I can think of is you leaving me.

_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

You kiss me one last time and bid me farewell. We're both crying softly to ourselves. You walk out the door and I run to the window overlooking the street. It's raining outside. Heavily. I watch you walk to the pharoah's car. Opening the door you put a foot in and hop inside. Before closing me out forever, though, you turn towards the window and blow me a kiss goodbye.

_I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

The car pulls away and I watch you leave me. I walk to our room and open the door. I sit on the bed. My heart is heavy and it takes me awhile to finally see the letter sitting on my pillow. I open it and read what it has to say:

**My dearest Ryou,**

**I know that my leaving so abruptly has caused you a lot of pain and I am more sorry then I've ever been in my life. You must understand, however, that I don't belong here. I never have. I realize that when I get back to Egypt I will probably be executed, so I must tell you not to come looking for me. If it is meant to be, I will find you again someday.**

**I love you so much. You have brought so much joy to my life in a time where my heart was full of darkness. Even now, as I sit here the night before my departure, I feel an unbearable sadness. But you must remember, my angel, that this is not the end. We will be together in another life, this is certain.**

**Thank you for everything you offered me.**

**With love,**

**Bakura**


	2. Here Without You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and all lyrics to this song belong to 3 Doors Down.

_**There will be three songfics in this trilogy thing, just to let you know, and the new one will be out sometime today or tommorow.**_

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

You probably hate me right now, and I can't blame you. I can't imagine what a shock it must have been for me to tell you that I was going back to Ancient Egypt with the pharaoh a mere fifteen minutes before. If I could do it over, I wouldn't have hid my departure from you for so long. I know how emotional you can get. I've known you that long.

Sitting here in my room that the pharaoh gave us upon our return, I can't help but wonder if you've read my note yet. I have a feeling that you have. It's all I can do to stop from breaking down, I miss you so much. I long to hold you in my arms and make love to you like before, without a care in the world. I meant what I said, about coming back for you.

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Would you be relieved to know that the pharaoh didn't have me put to death, even after everything I'd done? I hope that if you found out, you'd smile that special smile and your heart would fill with happiness.

Life here isn't as bad as I had imagined, it at least beats spending time with those pathetic humans you call your friends. The only thing that's missing is you.

_But all these miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I have these terrible dreams about you. I dream about you being alone and lonely, hurting...dead. I wish that I had a magic mirror, so that I could watch you. When I was there with you, I was always looking out for you. I never would have let anything happen to you. I would have died for you.

If you can hear my thoughts you must think I'm stupid. I say that I would have died for you when a mere two days ago I left you and went back to ancient Egypt. Of course, I bet if you saw me you'd forgive me. You would forgive anyone for whatever they did wrong.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

The Pharoah told me yesterday that he was grateful that I came with him. Then he tried to touch me and receive the same fire that you used to get. It's obvious that he doesn't care about Yugi. He used me to come here, because he said that he loves me. That baka pharaoh doesn't know the meaning of the word. You and I do.

I don't know what he'll do to me, now that I've refused him. All I can do is sit and wait. And think of your smiling face, your chocolate eyes. You may not know it, but I really miss you.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life was overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Up until now, things have been going well. I'm a respected citizen, after the pharaoh refused to have me executed. If they only knew his true intentions. His lies. Watching the sunset, I think of the time we spent lying on the roof, staring at the stars. You were so smart, and knew the names of all the stars.

I know that for a while I was a burden to you, and I wrecked havoc wherever you went. I know that you had to lie and say that you didn't know I was there. I remember how I used to torment you, until I finally realized that I loved you. I was so relieved when you admitted that you loved me back.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me_

When we got together, I know that it alienated you from the people you called your friends. I'd always wanted to ask you if they were true friends. After all, they rarely ever included you by choice. You just usually were there so they invited you along.

I'm keeping a secret from you, and I know that you must feel it, even though we are years and miles apart. I know that you can tell that the pharaoh just came, and that when I refused him yet again he sentenced me to death tomorrow at dawn. You always considered me the strong one, the one who could take on the world. I'm sorry to ruin your thoughts, but I'm scared to death right now.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

I'm sorry that I lied to you. I really did mean to bring you back here with me so that we could live in peace together. I'm afraid, though, that my time has been cut short. I wish you were here beside me right now. Comforting me in my hour of need.

The pharaoh just came to lead me down to the executioner. He's not speaking to me, and I can feel his hateful emotions everywhere. In the courtyard, where I am to die, I see many of the citizens watching and whispering. Everybody's taking a shot at me. I, however, can't seem to process any thought beyond the fact that I'm about to die without ever seeing you again.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me_

Ignoring the jeers from the crowd, I prepare myself for my beheading. As I look up at the crowd one last time, I think that I see you, but it's just a mirage. Wishful thinking. The pharaoh is telling the crowd that I committed an act of treason. I wonder what they would think if they knew that the reason of my death is because I wouldn't sleep with him.

The pharaoh turns to me, and the blade is about to become my untimely demise. I close my eyes tightly and think of you, just in time to here someone scream my name from behind me.

"BAKURA!"


	3. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and all lyrics belong to Evanescence. __

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

I can't look at anything anymore without thinking about the last time I saw you. You stood before the crowd, more brave then I could ever be. I stood in shock, though in my heart I felt like running to you and holding you in my arms. But what happened next tore me apart, and ripped me to shreds.

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I still see you in my dreams. I'm in a large valley, and the sun is shining. Then, you appear, smiling the special smile you save for me. You beckon for me to follow you, and you lead me to a place of pure happiness, where we can forget about the world. I'm happy, until I wake up and remember that you're gone.

I returned to the future. I felt like you wanted me to go back. I thought it was because you wanted me to deliver the news, as no one else probably would. But I realize now that it was so that there'd be someone to comfort me in my time of need. Needless to say, you were right. I'm appreciating those I've hated for so long.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

This is my first time going back here by myself. I hold some carnations in my hand as I walk along the concrete path. I'm trying to keep myself from crying, but I can feel the tears well up behind my eyes.

I wish you were here right now, to hold me and kiss me and love me. But I guess if you were here, I wouldn't need that. But you could do it anyways.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

For most of the time we spent together, I was led to believe that I was the stronger one. I could rule your life exactly the way I wanted to, and you wouldn't lift a finger. But after I've seen what you did back there; back then, I've decided that maybe you could've taken control. You just didn't want to.

I always thought I was the one saving you from almost certain death, but I was mistaken. You were the one who saved me. Not from the demons of the Shadow Realm, but from the most dangerous person of all: myself.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Your friends have stopped grieving, although I haven't. I never expected them to me in mourning that long, after all, I was closer to you then anyone else. At night, when I'm alone, thinking about you, a blame myself. I was the one who left you to fend for yourself. I thought you could handle it, and you could. It was me who couldn't.

Since you've been gone I've been a shell. A ghost, moving from one place to the next, trying to pretend like nothings wrong. It's been my mission, but it's one that I keep failing over and over again. I know you wouldn't have wanted it like that. You would've wanted me to move on, and live my life like I always said I would. But some things are just not meant to be.

_Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

They've tried to get me to see other people. A few of the guys have even volunteered themselves, but I just can't. I can't bare the thought of forgetting you, though I know that will never happen. You were the largest part of my life. You made me whole. And your memory will always stay with me.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I've realized something, in the time that you've been gone. I never really saw how much you really touched my life. I'm beginning to act like you so much it's scary. It doesn't surprise me, though. After all, you're still living in me, somewhere deep in my heart.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

As I stand here in the rain, I try to replay our last moments together in my head. You walked out of the crowd, your head upright. It was like you were an angel, though I know that they are myths. You boldly defied the pharaoh. Then you did something that shocked us all. You insisted on taking my place if I could go free. I'm not even sure now how you managed to travel back and find me, but I regret ever letting you lay down your life for me.

In truth, I was surprised that the pharaoh agreed to it. It's not like you compare to me, when examining all the bad things I've done. But soon enough, I was pushed into the crowd and watched you die. Although I know that my eyes must have deceived me, I thought that I saw your spirit leave your body, even before the cold blade fell upon your skin. I hope that was the case. I can't bare to think that you suffered any pain.

I remember after your head rolled away from your body, and the ground was soaked in your blood, everyone was silent. Still. Unbelieving.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

Now I stand here at your grave, tears streaming down my face, mixing with the rain. I remind myself of all the times we shared together, and all our love.

Reading the inscription on your stone, which I picked out specifically for you, I realize that it doesn't fit you. It says that you were a beloved friend. You were more than that. You were my light. You were my angel.

As I said in the note I left you, "We will be together." I mean it; it just might take a little longer then anticipated.


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' and all lyrics belong to Seether and Amy Lee.

_K, this is a surprise. I wasn't planning on doing a fourth part to the fic, but when I saw this song, I realized that this was the only way to do it, so here it is: part four and the _real_ conclusion. _

_

* * *

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

I had the nightmare again last night. It still hasn't gone away, no matter what the doctor says. He told me to relax, and to stop thinking about the past. He has no idea how hard it is to forget. I know that I promised you I'd live your life for you, but I'm not sure I can anymore. No matter what I do, I just think about the fact that I'm living the life you had wanted. It's like I'm a thief.

I can almost see you shaking your head and reassuring me that I'm not a thief; that I'm doing something for you, but it changes nothing. Me and my stupidity stole your life away. It was my entire fault, no matter how many people tell me that it isn't. I just want to see you again.

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I wish that you had arrived a couple seconds too late, when I was already dead. But then again, that isn't fair to you either. You'd be me right now, living a life surrounded by pain. I guess it was just a lose-lose situation for both of us. Every day I am full of guilt; every time I pass the graveyard I haven't visited in over a year; every time I walk by our old apartment...always. Your presence haunts me.

I hope you'll forgive me when I see you again. I hope you'll pull me into your arms and understand why I had to do this. I only wish I could be lifted up and showered with your love again, rather than having to go through this. But I must; it is my gift to you. My sacrifice to see you again.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

I started crying yesterday, while I was walking to the store to get some food. I don't know why, but emotion just suddenly overcame me. As I saw people watching me on the street, I knew that I had to get away from it all. Away from these people; away from this pain; away from this life I hate.

As I stand here, looking down on the black waters below me, I'm scared for the first time in my life. I always tried to have no fear, and here I am, scared to death. I wonder if you were scared when you knew that you were going to die. I like to think not, that you were calm as the blade fell. I pray you were.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

I miss you so much that I want to scream in torment, but I've managed to keep it inside so far. Everyone knows I'm grieving still, but they think I've been getting better. If they were as close as you and I were, they would know better than to think that.

I've never gotten close with anybody else before you or after you. I always remained completely and entirely devoted to you. I didn't leave a note, and I wonder now if anybody would even notice that I wasn't around anymore. If anyone would even come looking for me. I doubt it, I was never their friend. I was just a charity case.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I wonder what I'll say when I see you again. If I see you again. I'm worried that when I die I'll be sent somewhere away from you, as a punishment for all of my wrongdoings. I wish I hadn't been so terrible in my lifetime. I had plenty of opportunities to forget everything and start a new life, so why didn't I?

It's dark out now, so no one will see me fall. No one can save me, what's done is done. This is my declaration of love, just like in those old books you used to read. I thought they were stupid, and I never got through a full one, but I know their stories well. It's a lot like ours.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

With a deep breath, I let myself go and feel the wind blowing through my hair as I approach the raging waters below me. For a second, I doubt what I see, for the reflection in the water is not my own face which I have come to know so well, but yours. Then, I feel my soul leaving my body, and being taken up. To my angel.


End file.
